Memory Charmed
by thatslytherintommo
Summary: "Malfoy?" "Are you talking to me?" "Who else has that weird last name around here?" "I'm sorry, but I don't have that weird last name. Never heard of it actually." "What do you mean?"


_**Author's Note:-**_ __ _Hello to all of my old and new readers. I am Debangana, and I am here with my new fanfiction. Being a avid Dramione shipper, I am writing this one. Nothing belongs to me, except Alexa Rose and the OC's. Though I wished Draco belonged to me. ;)_

 _I love Dramione, I ship Dramione, I believe in Dramione. If you don't like Dramione, you better not read this. I don't want any hateful comments. I love you all, and I don't want to change that. :) Please vote and make my story grow. Enjoy. :D_

"I can't stay here any longer after what happened, Ginny. You need to understand that." Hermione said to her redhead best friend. "But Hermione, you should give him a chance!" Ginny exclaimed, grabbing Hermione's hand to stop her from packing her clothes. "How many chances do you want me to give him? I have given him as many chances as I could! If he couldn't stay loyal, then let him be. I can't do this anymore Ginny. I've had enough!" The brunette witch screamed, tears falling down her face. Ginny looked down. This time she couldn't do anything to save Ron and Hermione's relationship. She had to let them break apart.

The Second Wizarding War had ended two years ago, reflecting the demolish of Lord Voldemort. The Golden trio had come to the limelight, reporters and cameras followed them everywhere they moved. Ron and Harry got offers of start Auror training, and they gladly accepted the offer. Hermione however didn't accept Kingsley's offer to join the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she wanted to achieve on her own. She asked Professor McGonagall if she could retake her seventh year, and sit the NEWTs. Professor McGonagall happily allowed her to do so, and with the young seventh years, Hermione successfully got her NEWTs.

She started going out with Ron just after the war, and Hermione thought that it was what she wanted. Ron Weasley was what she wanted as a husband since she first laid eyes upon him. She had to change her mind after they started dating. For the first few months, it was alright. Then, Ron started pushing her to have sex with him. Sure, Hermione loved Ron, but she was not ready to lose her virginity anytime soon. Hermione thought Ron would understand. She didn't expect him to cheat on her, with Lavender Brown no less. The first time she caught them was the day she returned from Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny begged her to forgive the git. Hermione was weakened by her love for him, so she actually forgave him. She was not ready to found him cheating again, and again, and again.

After being forgiving four times, Hermione understood her mistake. She was angry. She hated herself for being so blind in love to trust Ron. She hated Harry and Ginny for manipulating her to forgive Ron again and again. She hated Ron Weasley for stealing her heart and breaking it into pieces.

So here she was now, ready to leave Britain. The 21 years old witch quit her job at the Ministry, and arranged a portkey to the American Ministry of Magic. She had nothing to lose here anyway, she already lost her parents in Australia, lost Crookshanks after the war. And speaking of her friends, she doubted if she wanted to trust them again.

Ginny left Hermione's rented apartment, leaving her to her own thoughts. She finished packing her things in a suitcase, placed a light weight charm over them and threw them inside her small beaded bag with the undetectable extension charm on it. She doubted if she wanted to stay in contact with the Wizarding world anymore, because it took away as much as it gave. ' _Yes._ ' Hermione thought. ' _It's time for a new start._ ' She looked around the furnished apartment, and made sure she took each of her valuable books with her. She needed to go to Gringotts and take out her galleons, she had to convert them into US dollars. The money she would get would be enough to buy a new apartment in New York City, she assumed. "Off to Gringotts then." She muttered, apparating straight to Diagon Alley with her beaded bag.

A week later, she found herself settling down in her own medium sized one bedroom apartment, which came furnished. Hermione used her magic to paint the walls of the master bedroom a lovely burgundy, with golden linings. She painted the living room walls a pleasant peach colour, and the kitchen a bright yellow. It saved some money, she even changed colors of the leather couch in the living room and the carpets. She bought a comfortable mattress and bed sheets, all the electronic items and a cell phone.

"I'm ready for a new beginning." Hermione said, staring at the big mirror over the bathroom sink.

 **AN:-** _So this is the kinda awkward prologue. :) Hope you liked it. I don't like Ron, so I have no regrets in making him a cheating bastard. Thank you for reading, vote and comment please._

 _Debangana :)_


End file.
